Tail of 2 Scales (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Tail of 2 Scales. Since the show has been set to private the videos will not play. Season 1 Episode 1: Fishy Surprise Upload Date: January 1, 2012 It's New Year's Eve, and two normal girls named Molli and Taylor talk about their crazy magical night at the cave the night before. One of them is in for a fishy surprise. Episode 2: Another Scale Upload Date: January 1, 2012 Molli shares her secret with Taylor, who soon discovers something new about herself too. Episode 3: Power Hour Upload Date: January 1, 2012 The girls discover that they have special powers. Episode 4: Moonlight Maddness sic Upload Date: January 1, 2012 Feeling a little overwhelmed by her new secret, Taylor heads out for air, and gets hypnotized by the full moon. Episode 5: New Year's Splash Upload Date: January 1, 2012 Molli and Taylor celebrate the New Year and their transformation into mermaids. Episode 6: Scaley Truth Upload Date: January 1, 2012 First it rains, and then their friend Pearl comes by, forcing the girls to consider whether or not to hide their change. Episode 7: Parental Seas Upload Date: January 8, 2012 Taylor's dad discovers her secret Episode 8 Part 1 Upload Date: January 14, 2012 Taylor's friend Kristi tries to find out whatever secret she's hiding. Part 2 Upload Date: January 14, 2012 Kristi tries to deal with what she saw, while Taylor covers for herself. Episode 9 Upload Date: January 14, 2012 Taylor shows Kristi the perfume she found during her nightly swim. Episode 10 Part 1 Upload Date: Kristi shares the secret with Paige and things go wrong. Part 2 Upload Date: January 21, 2012 When Kristi and Molli get in a fight, Molli swims off, forcing the others to search for her. Season 2 Episode 1 Upload Date: February 5, 2012 Episode 2 Upload Date: February 12, 2012 When Molli, Kristi and Taylor have a sleepover, the full moon strikes again, but this time there's a more permanent change. Episode 3 Upload Date: February 26, 2012 The day Taylor and her Dad go to hang out, Taylor discovers a magic potion that can erase any part of the mind a mermaid wants. She uses it on her dad to make him forget that she and her friends are mermaids. Episode 4 Upload Date: March 18, 2012 Taylor and Kristi's sleepover is ruined by a mysterious note saying that someone knows their secret. Episode 5: Fun in the Sun Upload Date: March 30, 2012 Molli randomly appears at Taylor's, and ends up sleeping over. When Taylor tries to warn her about the creepy messages, Molli seems to already know something. Episode 6: The Magic Thief Upload Date: May 6, 2012 Taylor goes to look for magazines she finds that the mermaid book is gone. Molli & Taylor both look for it and find some creep with the book. Episode 7: Blown Upload Date: May 27, 2012 The magic thief is back. Episode 8 Upload Date: July 8, 2012 Episode 9 Upload Date: July 25, 2012 Episode 10 Upload Date: July 25, 2012 Season 3 Episode 1: Blue Moon Upload Date: August 4, 2012 One's on the way. Episode 2: The Text Upload Date: August 25, 2012 Taylor is home alone when something returns: those evil texts. Episode 3: Shocked Upload Date: August 26, 2012 Taylor and Kristi go over to Molli's house to talk about the text, but something shocking happens without their knowledge. Episode 4: Found Out Upload Date: October 23, 2012 Taylor and Molli hang out but Taylor brings up something she found out. Category:Tail of 2 Scales Category:Episode List Category:Irregular Titles